Let Me Love You
by God's Warrior
Summary: From the time she was little Serenity never got along with Duo, and swore she never would. But as she grows, she finds her heart hard to ignore. Will their love prevail in a world where all odds were against themPrelude to Fighting Destiny
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted anything new, so here's my newest story. I promise that the moment I can get the files back that are on my ZIP disk, I will post the remaining chapters for 'The Fallen Tenshi' (it's one of my own personal favorites -)

Before the war, before the formation of craters on its pure surface, the moon had been a beautiful place. Full of delicate flowers and gently bowing trees, it had been a sanctuary full of calm love. For centuries the kingdom of the moon had reigned alone, oblivious to the surrounding planets in its solar system. It and its kind, gentle people had been shunned, outcasts since the beginning of time. It wasn't until the birth of its most gracious ruler had been born that things took a turn. From the day she took her seat upon the throne she strived for peace and excellence. Her reign became known as the Silver Millennium, a time of alliances and ultimate tranquility. She formed an alliance with the planets around her, which was known as the Silver Alliance. Because of the way in which she ruled she became the ruler of the Milky Way, modestly accepting the loyalty offered her and her people. There was only one planet that refused this alliance. The Earth. They refused to be ruled by the moon, which was in fact part of their territory.

Upon the birth of the Queen's first and only child, the earth consented to attend the celebration of her birth. The royal families of each planet came to see the baby girl, the joy for their Queen overflowing. The child's exquisite beauty awed all who laid eyes on her, almost casting a spell upon the viewer. After much discussion an agreement was decided between the Earth and the Moon. When the young child came of age upon her seventeenth birthday, she would wed the eldest prince. News of this agreement spread like wildfire to all, creating a joy unmatched by any other event. This child was the key to the Silver Alliance, its completion. And it was that same child who would be the cause of its downfall.

A thick fog lay over the Moon Kingdom, shielding its inhabitants from viewing its surroundings as it had for the past week. It never rained, its atmosphere being nothing like that of Earth's or Mercury's. Young Princess Serenity sat at her balcony door, staring out over the gardens. The moon lilies shone out of the wispy mist like the stars in the night sky. On this particular day she was bored out of her mind. Her guardians, the sailor senshi, had been put on probation. Two days ago they had snuck her out of the palace to visit the planet Pluto. There the Time Guardian had taken them on a tour of her small planet, allowing them to ride in her silver chariot pulled by shooting stars. When Serenity's mother had discovered what was going on she had become outraged. As punishment the senshi had been sent to planet Uranus where its Queen, Haruka, was subjecting them to more training.

To make matters worse, Serenity had been required to attend a feast that afternoon. Aileen, the Queen of Earth, was coming for a visit. That wouldn't have been such bad news if she hadn't learned that she was bringing her sons. The Queen had been visiting the Moon for years, but not once had she brought her sons along. Serenity wasn't too fond of boys. She'd met her best friend's brother and he had tortured her. If that's that boys were like she didn't want to know any more. Knowing her daughter's dislike of young men, Queen Selenity had instructed her to be on her best behavior. This was the test to see if the engagement planned so long ago might work. If love blossomed between two heirs then all would be bliss. If not, something would certainly have to be done.

"Serenity, your mother would like to see you in the throne room." Sighing Serenity stood, brushing out the silken fabric of her dress.

Her long, silvery blonde hair was pinned up in the traditional odangos, the streamers of hair that flowed from them just brushing the ground. The silken gown swished elegantly about her as she walked, the gold embroidered bodice shimmering with the light thrown down from the crystal chandeliers. The sleeves hung just below her shoulders, delicate swirls of silk. Coming to a halt outside the ivory doors to the throne room she straightened her posture. This was her chance to make her mother look good. The last time the Queen of Earth had come she hadn't begun her lessons. Now she knew how to act proper, and she was going to prove it.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors swung open silently as she walked up to where her mother sat. Next to her, on Serenity's left, sat Queen Aileen. Her silken black hair was tied back in modest braid, a few curls hanging out and pleasingly framing her face. Her piercing indigo eyes smiled at her before her slightly pink lips parted into a smile. The violet gown that adorned her petite frame accented all her features, making her glow with beauty. However, Selenity couldn't help but think how she paled in comparison to her mother. Her mother looked like a pearl, everything about her soft and delicate.

Out the corner of her eye Serenity noticed the two young boys standing next to their mother. They wore the traditional armor for the royal family with capes attached at their shoulders. The eldest was no older than ten. His ebony hair fell gracefully into his ocean blue eyes, which stood out against the pale complexion of his skin. The underside of his cape was a brilliant shade of red, signifying his rank. He smiled politely upon noticing that she had acknowledged his presence.

"Ah, there she is. Serenity dear, this is Prince Endymion of Earth." The boy took her hand and gently kissed the back of it as she curtsied. "And this is his younger brother, Prince Duo."

Prince Duo stared at her for a moment before mimicking his brother's actions, excluding the smile. He appeared to be two or so years younger than his brother yet stood nearly as tall as him. His skin was as pale as his mother's with eyes to match as well. Long chestnut hair fell to the small of his back in a neat braid, also much like his mother. His bangs fell carelessly into his eyes, hiding the mischief and curiosity burning within them. The suit of armor he wore was like his brother's, with the underside of his cape a shimmering violet.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintances." Using her childish charm Serenity smiled sweetly before turning and curtsying to the Queen. "And a pleasure to see you again your Majesty." Queen Aileen beamed at her before wrapping her arms around her in a warm embrace.

"My, she's growing up so fast Selenity. Each time I see her she's more beautiful than the last." Serenity blushed as her mother smiled. Her mother was glowing with pride.

"Soon she'll be training with the others. Serenity dear, move your bangs aside so she may see." Doing as she was told she parted her bangs so the Queen could see her forehead. "Another year and the mark will fully appear." Inwardly Serenity groaned. The month before last a golden glow had appeared on her forehead, the first stages of the royal birthmark. Her mother had been raving about it ever since. Personally, she would have rather not have had it.

"Children, why don't you go play for a while? Perhaps if you ask nicely Princess Serenity would show you around her home." Prince Endymion smiled broadly while his brother rolled his eyes. Already the young princess could see they were as different as night and day.

"We would be much obliged if you would grace us with your presence on a tour of your palace, Princess." A faint blush stained her rosy cheeks as she smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." As she walked out of the throne room Endymion fell into step beside her. Duo, however, lagged behind as he swallowed his rebellious comments for the sake of his mother. Once outside the throne room Serenity led them towards the East wing, where most of the main rooms were located.

"I hear you're going to be training to become a senshi soon, is that true?"

"Yes. My mother says it's only proper that I protect the alliance as well. Until my training is complete, Princess Minako is to lead the others." Endymion nodded, an interested look upon his face.

"Aren't you a little young to be a senshi?" Serenity had almost forgotten about Duo as his cocky comment earned a glare from his brother.

"Watch your mouth Duo."

"It's alright. Being Lunarian means I get to age faster. When I reach the age of seven, I age like a normal person would. When I turn eighteen I stop aging altogether." Endymion listened attentively, never having heard this information.

Throughout the morning Serenity was the princes' tour guide. Duo's rudeness never seemed to end as he remarked snidely to almost every word she spoke. Endymion tried his best to keep him quiet yet his efforts seemed in vain. When they were on their way to the banquet hall for lunch Duo finally went too far. They were finishing up the tour as Duo paused in front of a man's portrait.

"Who's that guy?" Serenity stopped in her tracks, not even bothering to look up to see whom he was talking about. She knew every detail of that painting by heart.

"That's my father." Duo laughed outright. The man portrayed was tall with the traditional armor upon his lean frame. He held a silver helmet under his left arm, designed only to cover his eyes and nose. His eyes were like two sapphires behind his silvery white bangs. His hair fell to his waist, neatly pulled back by a chord at the base of his neck.

"Seems kind of girly if you ask me." Endymion frowned deeply at that remark. It was then that he noticed Serenity had lowered her head, her hair hiding her face from view.

"He died sealing Chaos away into the cauldron." Both boys felt their hearts drop as her melodic voice cracked. "He died saving my mother and I."

"Princess…" Before Duo could utter another word Serenity had fled the hall, tears streaming down her cheeks. Duo stared hopelessly after her before his brother slapped him harshly upside the head.

"Smart move you idiot. How could you not have the decency to honor her father? It's only been a year since his passing and it's a very sensitive subject for her. His death devastated the Alliance." Endymion's tone was condemning as he glared at his younger brother.

"I didn't know, honest! Helios hasn't gotten that far in my history lessons yet."

"You should have known it anyway. We were at the man's funeral for Pete's sake." With that he turned and walked briskly in the direction Serenity had fled.

A/N: Yes, for those of you who are GW fans, her father is indeed Milliardo. I couldn't resist, hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If you haven't already realized, there was no proper way for me to separate the chapter. Normally I do it so that there's suspense…but I guess there's none now. Sorry guys, but please keep reading!

That afternoon at the brunch Princess Serenity's presence was missed. Endymion had attempted to coax her out of her moon but was only met with muffled cries. To cover for his foolish little brother he had told his mother and Queen Selenity that the Princess was tired and was taking a nap. Queen Selenity had been upset with her daughter until Endymion told her that it was his fault. He covered by explaining they'd played a vigorous game of tag and had insisted that she rest for a little while. The Queen had accepted that.

Once the meal was over Duo went straight to Serenity's room to apologize yet she wasn't there. Scratching the back of his head he absently wandered the palace halls. When he was nearing the glass doors that led to the gardens he came to a halt. His mood saddened as he laid eyes upon a family portrait of Serenity and her parents. Her father was sitting down, Queen Selenity by his side with a hand on his shoulder. Their warmth seemed to radiate from the picture. Then there was Serenity. She sat on her father's lap, a broad smile upon her four-year-old face. Her joy permeated the shield around his heart and he felt himself feeling as if he wanted to cry.

Tearing his vision from the captivating yet heart-wrenching portrait he made his way into the gardens. It took quite some time but he was able to find her in the moon lily garden. She was seated on a white marble bench, curled into a little ball. But she wasn't alone. Her head lay in Endymion's lap while he stroked her silken hair. Just as he was about to make his presence known her voice drifted to his ears.

"He's a horrid boy." Tears still streamed down her cheeks.

"He didn't know any better Sere, honestly. Give him a chance to apologize." Her delicate eyebrows furrowed together as she pouted.

"No. I don't like him. Ever since he laid eyes on me he's hated me. He's a spoiled brat and I hate him too!" Her voice cracked as she shouted.

"Don't hate Serenity, it doesn't do anyone any good. Duo is a good kid when he wants to be."

"I don't care." Sighing Endymion continued to stroke her head. Duo gathered his pride and his disappointment.

"Endymion? Let's go! Mom's ready to leave!" He walked into the garden as if he hadn't heard a thing. Serenity glared at him as they stood to walk back and he simply ignored her. For some reason it bothered him that she hated him. The walk back to the throne room was enveloped in silence. Endymion walked in front of Duo, Serenity by his side. The sight of them angered Duo. His brother was always the good guy. He could do no wrong.

"Ah, there you boys are. It's time to head back home."

"Yes mother." Endymion went to join his mother but was stopped as Serenity grasped him in a fierce hug.

"Don't leave!" Smiling softly he knelt in front of her, embracing her tightly. Tipping her face up he then wiped away her tears.

"I'll be back soon Sere. Won't I mother?" He turned to his mother for verification.

"Of course. That is, if Selenity will have us." The two women smiled at one another. Selenity then turned her gaze to Endymion and her daughter.

"He'll be back in two weeks sweetie. Don't worry about it." Serenity lowered her head.

"Okay." Endymion smiled and stood, ruffling her hair in the process.

"See you soon squirt." Serenity blushed as Earth's royal family filed out the side door to the transport room. Tears gathered in her eyes and quickly dispersed when she remembered he would be coming back. Jumping up she ran to the transmitter room to call her senshi. She couldn't wait to tell them about her encounter with the princes of Earth. Rae would be so jealous!


	4. Chapter 4

Six Years Later…

"Come on Sere! Whenever you attack your left side is left open!" A twelve-year-old Serenity crossed her arms in front of her face as her best friend, Rae, attempted to plant her shin against her chest. When they stood they immediately fell into fighting stance. Just as they were about to charge at one another Haruka, their trainer, clapped her hands to signal a halt. Turning to face the tall, sandy haired tomboy they frowned. Haruka never interrupted a sparring session. When they turned to look at her they straightened and got down on one knee out of respect.

"Rise children." The three adolescents stood. Ami, usually the most silent of the royal children, was the first to speak.

"To what do we owe the honor of this visit your Highness?" Queen Selenity smiled.

"I am here to inform you that our guests have arrived." She stepped aside to reveal Endymion and Duo. Rae blushed deeply when she saw Endymion, as Ami did for Duo. Serenity rolled her eyes and threw down her katana.

"Serenity, where are you going?" Turning to Haruka she placed an emotionless mask on her face, as she had learned to do long ago.

"We're done." The finality in her voice confused Haruka. The only times Serenity used that tone of voice were when she was really mad or sad. Before she could question the young princess she had stormed off.

Serenity walked briskly to her room. The mere sight of the two princes made her blood boil. Nearly a year ago, when Rae had met Endymion, he had turned on her. He had become a practical joker, even more so than Duo, teasing and constantly making fun of her. She and Duo hadn't spoken since that day he'd insulted her father and there was no need in her eyes to start. The only reason they came to the Moon as of late was to make their mother happy, that and to see the senshi.

Serenity had grown taller over the years and appeared to be nearly fourteen when she was only eleven. Her hair now trailed two feet behind her, the silvery, silken mass still in the traditional style. Much of her baby fat was still in her face and around her middle, much to her dismay. No matter how hard she worked it simply wouldn't go away. The outer senshi and her mother often told her it would go away as she got older yet she still had a hard time believing it. The royal mark of the Moon had fully appeared on her seventh birthday and shone brightly between her parted bangs. Storming into her room Serenity threw herself onto her bed as she grabbed one of her over stuffed pillows and screamed as loud as she could into it. It wasn't as if anyone could hear her and it was a great way to rid herself of her anger without acting improper.

"Now, is that truly necessary behavior?" Scowling, Serenity turned to face her intruder.

"Who told you that you could come in here?"

"Your mother." Smugly Haruka smirked, shutting the door behind her before pulling up a chair next to Serenity's bed. "What's bugging you Koneko-chan?" Serenity sighed, turning her back to her trainer and confidant.

"Nothing." Getting up the young Queen sat on the edge of the bed next to her Princess. Running her fingers through her hair she smirked once more, a personal trademark of her own.

"Spill." Haruka was only eighteen years old and had been Queen of Uranus since the age of ten. She was the strongest of the outer senshi as well as the trustworthiest. Her boyish looks fooled many until they beheld the mark of Uranus upon her forehead. That wasn't to say she wasn't beautiful; she had suitors lined outside the palace gates nearly every day. Turning onto her back, Serenity looked up into the bright aqua eyes of her protector.

"I just can't stand them anymore. Whenever Endymion and Duo are around they're completely different people. I suddenly become two years old again and they do everything they can to humiliate me. So I stay in here. That way they can't get to me." Haruka slowly nodded her head.

"How about this. Why don't you come with me to visit Princess Minako and Prince Quatre? I think it will do you some good to see your cousins, especially since the younger has been ill as of late." Serenity's eyes widened as she immediately sat up straight.

"Really? You'll really let me see them? Haruka's grin widened. With a big smile Serenity embraced Haruka. "You're the best Ruka-chan!" Jumping up she ran to get an outfit.

"Wear something light. It's quite warm over there." When she pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top Haruka nodded. "Perfect. Meet me in my room when you're ready."

"Okay!" As soon as Haruka shut the door she changed into the jean shorts, pink tank top and put on a pair of white flip-flops. Taking the streamers of her hair she released them and instead put it up into a ponytail. It wound up being so heavy that she put the holder at the base of her neck so her head wouldn't be dragging her head down. She then ruffled her bangs so that her birthmark was hidden from view. Standing before her mirror she flashed the peace symbol and stuck out her tongue like Sailor Venus often did when she was in a silly mood.

"That's much better." Opening her door she stepped just past her personal guard and searched the hall to see if anyone was out. Putting a finger to her lips she sternly looked at the two soldiers guarding her room. They simply smiled and winked at her. Giggling, Serenity dashed down the hall to Haruka's room. Haruka often stayed on the moon to help train the senshi and therefore was granted her own personal chambers. Knocking twice on her door she paused a moment before entering.

"Ready Ruka-chan?" Smiling she gazed at her mentor. She wore a black tank top with a white dress shirt over it. The ends of the white shirt were tied into a knot over her stomach which was exposed just enough to show off her bellybutton. Her jeans hugged her perfect form and allowed the tips of her white and blue running sneaked to be seen. On her ears was a pair of star shaped earrings with a matching necklace. To top off the outfit she wore clear lip-gloss being as how she wasn't one for make-up to begin with. Serenity thought she looked amazing, simple as the outfit was.

"Let's get going!" Taking Serenity's hand Haruka flashed another famous smile. Closing her eyes she transported them to the main hall on the planet Venus. Serenity didn't hesitate before running off to find her cousins. Putting her hands in her pockets Haruka smiled nostalgically after her energetic Princess.

"I see she's having trouble with the others." Pausing, Haruka watched until Serenity's tiny form was gone from view.

"Yes. I thought it would be a nice change for her to come and see her closest friends. The Princes' of Earth seem to be treating her quite horribly and are rubbing off on Rae and Ami." A tall woman stepped out of the shadows to stand next to her. Her glittering orange gown and sun blonde hair shone with radiance all their own, competing with her emerald eyes and the diamonds dangling from her ear lobes. Bowing low Haruka kissed her golden hand.

"I'm glad you took me up on my offer. Minako misses Serenity so very much, especially these past few days. Being sick has made her very upset since she can't continue with her training. How are things back home?" Running a hand through her wind blown hair Haruka continued to walk with her to the throne room.

"Hectic. I barely have time to train the senshi before running home to attend to meetings. But then I can take moments like these and be thankful I am who I am. I get to vacation for two weeks in the Moon Kingdom while doing what I love to do; teaching martial arts." Queen Aphrodite smiled.

"I'm glad things are going better for you than they were before. At least the battles have ceased." A sad smile graced the windswept face.

"That's true."


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity swung open the door to her cousin's bedroom and squealed in joy. Running forward she pounced onto Minako's bed, embracing the slightly older girl. Minako squealed as well, her platinum blonde hair wrapping itself around the two girls as they tumbled to the floor in a mess of sheets. Giggling like crazy they heard a third yelp of joy as strong arms wrapped around Serenity from behind. Turning in the arms of her other cousin she hugged him in return, dragging him into the tangle of sheets and limbs.

"Sere! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training?" The three cousins separated themselves enough to sit on the floor, holding each other's hands. Quatre's platinum blonde hair hung nonchalantly into his sea green eyes, eyes that matched his mother's. He was Duo's age, as was his twin sister Minako, and stood just as tall as Endymion.

"Haruka let me play hooky today since Endymion and Duo are at the palace." Minako grimaced.

"I don't trust Endymion. There's just something off about him." As she finished speaking she broke into a fit of coughing. Serenity and Quatre help her back into bed before fixing the sheets and tucking her in.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you were still sick." Minako smiled.

"Hey, I deserve it. Ami warned me that skiing on her planet was different. But do I listen? No." The trio chuckled. "Why don't you and Q-man go bond? You know how my mom gets." Together they raised a finger in the air and turned up their noses while speaking in unison.

"Peace, rest and relaxation are the first steps to recovery." They broke out in laughter once more before Serenity kissed her cousin on the forehead.

"We'll be back to join you for lunch." Minako smiled weakly.

"Thanks Sere." Winking she followed Quatre out of the room.

"It's good to have you back here Sere. It's been too long since I last saw you." Serenity jumped up and attached herself to his back, grinning as she placed her chin on his shoulder.

"It's good to be here. What have you been up to while Mina-chan's been in bed?"

"Training with the royal guard." At her inquisitive look he chuckled lightly. "Hiiro, Wufei, Trowa, Duo and myself are in training for Endymion's royal guard. Wufei and Trowa usually come here to train, so it's not like I get to go anywhere. Duo is usually so preoccupied with studies and such that he doesn't come."

"Figures. That brat never does anything right." Quatre's face darkened slightly as he glanced up and down the hall before setting her down. Putting his hands on her shoulders he looked her squarely in the eye.

"What I am going to tell you cannot be revealed to anyone, understood?" Solemnly she nodded her head, knowing it wasn't a good thing when he was so serious. "The last meeting of the Silver Alliance was held here, as you know, in my home. I overheard Queen Setsuna talking with Duo in one of the back corridors. She's training him, with the help of Hotaru." Serenity's eyes widened.

"Hotaru? No way! Then that means…!" Gravely he nodded his head.

"Yes. He's training to become Shinigami. The last session he attended demonstrated why Setsuna would have chosen him. He became angry with Wufei for teasing him about his braid and for the briefest moment I saw his eyes go black. It was as if this dark wind were starting to rise out of the ground before it vanished and he simply stormed out. Apparently he's been trying to control these newfound powers of his for some time, and when his emotions become too much for him to handle it just explodes." Serenity felt a chill go down her spine as she walked down the hall with her cousin.

"So… there's a reason for his darkness then. It's not as if he's chosen it." Quatre nodded.

"Being the heir to the throne of love it's been difficult to stand in his presence. I often wonder how long it will be before he becomes too strong. Each of them has a power that shocks me, and almost makes me feel inferior. Trowa, like his sister, can control lightning and certain forces of nature. Wufei can manipulate fire with simply the blink of an eye, similar yet again to his sister. Hiiro and Ami share almost the same powers, as he can manipulate water to create any form he wants. As for myself… I simply take the energy around me to create chains. What pathetic kind of power is that?" Holding Quatre's arm Serenity hugged him.

"Just wait until you get older. My mother says that perhaps you will one day become an empath, like your father. He was skilled when it came to creating weapons out of the energy he took from his surroundings. Come on, I have an idea." Quatre found himself being dragged down the hall as his munchkin of a cousin practically flew down the halls.

Upon reaching the training court she finally released him. Wufei and Hiiro were battling to see whose power could beat the others. It was an entertaining sight to see the young Chinese man fuming over the fact that his fire could never get past Hiiro's initial defense. Trowa sat with his back to them at the far end of the open training court, lightning bolts flashing around him. Walking up to him Serenity reached out to tap his shoulder. Before she could Quatre pulled her back.

"Hey!"

"Don't touch him when he's like that. Duo learned the hard way one day and was thrown into a wall." Frowning, Serenity pulled away. The attention of the other two boys was now upon her as she spoke back to Quatre.

"I'm not a weakling like he is, now am I?" The boys' eyes widened as she went ahead to touch him. None of them had dared to touch Trowa as he trained, knowing that the lightning would surely attack them in defense of its manipulator.

Gritting her teeth Serenity reached out to grab Trowa's shoulder. She felt the resistance immediately yet pressed forward. There was a shocking pain running up her arm, numbing her from the inside out. But she couldn't back out, not now. She had to prove her strength to them, to someone. No one believed she was strong, that she could hold her own. At some point she felt the fabric of his shirt and forced her hand to land on his shoulder. All at once the resistance faded and she found herself staring into bright, emerald green eyes. Startled she pulled back, grinning as she realized she was staring. Trowa immediately got on his knee, kissing her hand before straightening. Serenity blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

"To what do we honor the pleasure of your presence your Grace?" Serenity giggled lightly.

"Call me Sere Trowa, you know I don't like that formal junk. Anyway, I heard that you guys were training with your abilities and had an idea. You know that Quatre can't utilize his full capabilities unless there's a lot of energy nearby, right?" The boys all nodded. "Well if you create a barrier of lightning as you were just now, and allow him to tap into that energy, don't you think there will be a big result?" Trowa thought for a moment before nodding. He wasn't much for expression or words.

"Yes, I believe it should work. What do you say Quatre?"

"Uh…um, sure. Let's give it a shot." Giddy at the thought that she might have actually done something right, Serenity ushered Hiiro and Wufei away so as to give them ample room.

Standing in the center of their court Trowa began to summon the lightning as he had before. A cloud of shimmering light danced dangerously around him as he concentrated. Quatre shut his eyes as Trowa began to build his energy, causing the sky above them to blacken with the energy he was creating. Outstretching his hands Quatre bent his knees, preparing for the force of the blow that might hit him. Serenity watched anxiously as a green ball began to form in Quatre's hands, growing steadily with each passing second. Hiiro and Wufei watched in amazement as individual bolts of lightening began to fly into Quatre's hands, strengthening the power of the energy being held in his hands. Suddenly Quatre's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, the energy flying from his hands and into the sky as he used the last of his strength to push it away. With a burst of light the ball exploded, throwing the group of adolescents to the ground. Once the dust had cleared Quatre found himself being helped up by Trowa.

"I guess I gave you a little too much for our first try." Quatre grinned.

"No problem." Serenity rushed over to them and threw herself upon them, overflowing with joy.

"It worked! It really worked!" Wufei was soon by Quatre's side as well, helping him regain his balance.

"Princess, what happened to your hand?" Trowa glanced worriedly at her scorched and blistered hand. Hurriedly she hid it in the folds of her gown, smiling impishly.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." Her hand was suddenly thrust into the open as Hiiro began to examine it. Flushing she tried to pull away but was stopped as his fingertips became as cold as ice, soothing her burning hand.

"It seems to me that you underestimated the power of Trowa's defense." A soft smile came to his face as the group began to make their way inside.

"Apparently we all seem to be doing that today." They chuckled to the Princess' half-hearted reply. Once in the palace they went into Quatre's private room, where they were able to hang out and not be disturbed by the attendants in the palace.

As they sat Wufei quizzed them on numerous things they were required to know for their upcoming exams. The entire royal guard, including the senshi, was required to take a test given by Queen Selenity in the upcoming months and was therefore required to study. Quatre and Trowa played a few rounds of chess in order to relax their fried nerves from the power needed to perform the move they had just attempted. Hiiro and Usagi sat on a sofa nearby, answering as many questions as they could. Hiiro still held onto her injured hand, emitting a chilling sensation that eased the pain. Serenity inwardly enjoyed the feeling and welcomed it for as long as it would last. It wasn't often that the hard, stern young man allowed himself to show affection or feeling towards others.

In the months to follow Serenity would often find herself in the company of the young men, avoiding her own senshi at all costs. She would spend time training with Hiiro and Wufei while Quatre and Trowa worked to improve their own techniques. There were times when she would train with them individually, learning to prepare herself against any and all attacks they had to offer. On certain days Setsuna would come by and train them as a group, never questioning Serenity's presence as she taught them the formalities of battle and martial arts. When it came to training with her own senshi Serenity could not allow herself to use the new moves she had learned for fear that she might be forbidden to train with the boys. It was obvious that she was stronger for she often pinned even Makoto in the most awkward positions. Out of all her inner senshi Makoto was the strongest and most skilled. For her to be able to surpass her really said something.

During that time Serenity found herself spending more and more time with Hiiro, even when they weren't training. He treated her with a respect that not even Minako and Quatre did. The kindness he showed her made her feel like a precious gem. Of course Trowa also treated her much the same way, but it was different. He was too timid to actually request to spend time with her. There were times when he would pull her away from the group and just take a quiet stroll with her. He was kind and considerate yet just too quiet for her. With Hiiro she could laugh and not be afraid of the silence. Often he would either be the one who caused the laughter or would laugh with her. She found his company most enjoyable. Especially since he seemed to genuinely care for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Three Years Later…

The past few years had found Serenity spending increasing amounts of time with Endymion's royal guard. The bond between he and Rae had strengthened to the point where Serenity knew they had gone the distance. In a way it sickened her. In another two years she would be forced to marry him. She knew he wouldn't simply stop seeing her; it wasn't within him to do so. It also hurt her because she just didn't want to marry him. Over time she had noticed that Hiiro had developed feelings for her, something she wasn't sure she could do in return. A relationship between them would never work. She was promised to Endymion and the moment she betrayed that promise she was destined to be with whomever she had broken it with. It was some odd thing that happened in her family. The man that she gave her first kiss to would be the man she'd marry.

To distract herself from her problems she trained with the guys. Her own powers had begun to emerge while battling with them. One day she had become so enraged with Wufei, as most people seemed to, that she had gathered every last ounce of strength within her and attacked him. As soon as she had lashed out she had turned completely silver, her fuku and all. It was all Wufei could do to protect himself. Her rage had soon dissipated and with it her strength. Later they had found that she could create light from within her and use it to form energy attacks. Her mother had been very impressed.

One thing that Serenity noticed was Duo's presence. Over time he had finally rejoined their training sessions, suppressing his newfound power. They could see his power in action as he fought, the black aura that surrounded him becoming darker with increasing effort. She found that he hardly spoke, almost as if he had gone mute. He made Trowa seem like a blabbermouth. On this particular day Hiiro and Trowa had been called away to attend to family business. They were cousins, their fathers being brothers. Wufei was teaching Quatre several new katas, increasing the boy's vague knowledge of swordsmanship. Serenity found herself in one of the gardens, separated from her senshi who were training in the inner court of her palace. It was the Moon's turn to host training sessions for the month. As she worked on crafting a model of her mother's scepter out of the clay near the riverbank she found she wasn't alone.

"Come to shove me into the river as before Duo?" When she was younger, around eight or so, Duo and Endymion had pulled a prank with Rae and shoved her into the same river she knelt before now. It had been a very embarrassing moment. Turning to look at him she watched him shake his head. Taking a seat a few yards away from her he pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the water.

Furrowing her brow Serenity continued to work with the clay. Her newest studies involved knowing the powers of her mother's scepters since one day she would require the knowledge to use them. That day didn't seem so far off now. Every now and then she would glance up to find Duo staring at her. It was an unnerving feeling. Her archenemy since the young age of six suddenly had no desire to torture her. Ever since completing his training he had been so melancholy that it almost hurt to look at him. Sighing in aggravation she fisted the clay in her hands, ruining her work. Rinsing her hands in the water she sat back, smoothing the legs of her jeans as she did. The summer breeze felt nice on her skin, her surroundings even brighter with the season.

"Why are you staring at me?" Her words dripped with the venom of the years past, the remembrance of her torture still fresh.

Duo simply shrugged and blinked. His outfit was quite different than she had ever remembered it. He wore loose black slacks and a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A white priest's collar was around his neck, the white square peeking out from the black fabric of his shirt. His black cloak draped almost heavily around his shoulders, surely a burden for the heat of the summer on Earth. Dark, piercing violet eyes that once held mirth were now void; simply dark pools of ashen pain. They startled her. His braid now reached past his knees, his silken hair permanently bound by it.

"Why won't you talk anymore?" With that he looked away. Frustrated she stood and made her way over to him. Grasping his shoulders she shook him. Reaching up he gripped her arms, stopping her. "Talk to me! Tease me, curse at me, pull my hair, shove me, pull a prank on me, do something! I want Duo back!"


	8. Chapter 8

Her anger and resentment came pouring out as she screamed at him. Anger at Endymion for ruining her childhood dreams. At her mother for making her become Queen. At her Senshi for treating her like some low life scum. At Hiiro because she couldn't tell him she didn't feel the same way. That she loved someone else and didn't want to hurt him. Yet somewhere in there she was angry at Duo. When she was younger she had only wanted him to notice and accept her as an equal, as he did with her senshi. The only times he did seem to acknowledge her presence was when he was teasing her. She wanted it back for some reason. She wanted him to see her again, even if it was at her own expense. Why did his opinion matter so much anyway? Duo took her pounding fists and pulled her to him, knocking them both to the ground. Wrapping his arms around her he held her close, pressing her head in the crook of his neck.

Serenity gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him towards her. She didn't want to let go. She wanted him to realize that she was still there. The pain he was experiencing, she wanted to make it go away. Why, she couldn't figure out. She'd hated him for so long it was hard to imagine herself feeling any other way. She truly wanted to hate him for all the suffering he had caused her. Why couldn't he just accept her the way she was?

"I'm sorry." The whispered words tickled her ear as she stilled and allowed him to hold her. "I never meant to hurt you Serenity, please forgive me." Pulling away just far enough to look into his eyes she was startled by what she saw. There were tears gathering there, threatening to spill over.

"Duo…" Placing his forehead against hers he shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry for the torture I put you through, I truly am. Just say you forgive me, it's all I ask." Opening his eyes she could see into their depths, and they frightened her.

"I forgive you Duo." Her voice was timid, barely audible as the shock from seeing his tears sank in. Releasing bated breath he placed his lips upon her birthmark, planting a soft kiss there before continuing to hold her for a while longer. The moment his lips had touched her forehead she'd felt a chill run down her spine. After, a warm sensation had covered her.

For quite some time they remained like that; Duo's arms wrapped tightly around her while she allowed herself to be pressed to his chest. Oddly enough she felt it comforting to be there. As they lay there her mind began to wander to her future. What would it be like if she were engaged to Duo instead of Endymion? However her thoughts were interrupted when he sat up abruptly, glancing around them in worry. Sitting up as well she glanced around, not seeing anyone.

"Duo, what's wrong?" Shaking his head he looked into her eyes, something akin to fear within them.

"Promise me you won't forget me?" Confused she quirked her eyebrows.

"What? Duo, what are you—?"

"Just promise me." Worriedly she nodded, standing as he stood. "I have to go now, I'm sorry." Placing a quick kiss on her hand he bowed low. The next thing she knew he was gone. He had vanished into thin air. Turning in a circle she looked for him, wondering where he could have possibly gone so quickly. She and her senshi were learning to teleport but in order to do so they needed to tap into one another's powers. That was hard enough, she couldn't imagine getting very far on your own.

"Serenity? Serenity where are you?" The urgent voice of her cousin drew her attention. Quickly she made her way through the winding paths of the garden until she came upon Mina.

"What is it Mina?" Grasping her hand Mina pulled her at a fast pace back towards the palace.

"Your mother needs you. I think we might be going to war." For a moment it felt as if she were standing still while time flew past by in a blur. War? There couldn't be a war. She knew for a fact that there was only peace amongst the planets. There were no discrepancies over anything. How could there be a war?


	9. Chapter 9

One and a Half Years Later…

"We've been bargaining for far too long. It's time we prepare our troops for action." Serenity sat in the conference as her mother discussed the plans to go forth with the war. Since the day Minako had come to get her in the gardens there had been numerous attempts for peace.

As it turned out, the force attacking was not a stranger to Queen Selenity. When she had first taken the throne she had defeated and banished an evil force into the far corners of the galaxy. Now, years later, it had regained its strength and was preparing to attack. Her name was Queen Beryl. Four generals, all of whom had once worked for Queen Selenity, followed her in her attempt to conquer the Moon Kingdom. What was sad was that Serenity had known the men whom had betrayed the alliance. Wufei had pitied her for thinking that there was no evil left in the world. For that pity he had received quite a few bruises.

On her sixteenth birthday Queen Selenity had revealed the source behind Serenity's power. When she was born she was given the Silver Imperium Crystal. The Queen had split it between them, keeping the larger half for herself. It was the source of all her powers, the reason she was so strong. Until the final half was in Serenity's possession she would never be able to see or fully utilize its power. She had learned to call upon the strength it offered her when she was training and had built upon its power with her own. Now, as the war approached them, she became fearful. Beryl wanted the crystal for herself, wanted to control the universe with it. To do so she would need to kill her. It scared her to death.

The meeting passed Serenity by in a blur. She wasn't sure she even grasped the point of it aside from declaring war. Making her way through the palace halls she soon found herself in the darker corridors, the ones less used. When she was younger she had loved hiding in them, playing her own little games. That part of her had been lost when she'd begun to attend the meetings her mother held with the elders. Hiiro had once told her that he adored her innocence. That it was the one thing he never wanted her to change about herself. Sadly she realized she had let him down. She felt much older than she was. It was hard to imagine that in a few more months she would be seventeen and married to Endymion.

Her body had matured when she'd finally turned sixteen. No longer was she short and slightly pudgy. Her legs had become long, her figure had obtained curves and she had grown slightly taller. Mina and Makoto would often laugh about how she'd become the perfect hourglass. How she'd turned into the ideal young woman. In a way she didn't want to be a woman. She wanted to be a little girl again. That way she wouldn't have to worry about the condition of her clothes, how she stood, how she walked, or how she spoke. None of that had mattered.

Leaning against one of the marble pillars she stared up into the glass that allowed her to see the outside. From her vantage point she could see the earth perfectly in its entire splendor. Often she'd wanted to run there, to escape her duties. Now it was too late. Her engagement had been announced nearly a month earlier. She was doomed to marry a man that had no feelings for her, and for whom she had no desire to marry. He and Rae had never kept their relationship a secret from her, had often flaunted it. Would it continue when she was wed to him? Would she be forced to play the perfect wife and Queen while he had his affair with her? The thought of all that was to come, of the possibility that her mother's kingdom wouldn't survive the war, soon took its toll upon her. Lowering her head she allowed a sob to escape her. It had been a long time since she'd allowed herself to cry.

The sound of approaching footsteps quickly stopped her though. Furiously she wiped away her tears, frustrated with herself. If she couldn't handle what was happening now how would she ever be able to run the Moon Kingdom, let alone the Silver Alliance? Looking up she saw Duo approaching her, dressed in the typical armor of earth only having it all black. His cloak was as she remembered it from when they had first met; trailing around his feet and billowing with every stride he took. Unconsciously she reached up and clasped the intricately carved silver cross that hung around her neck. It was yet another gift her mother had given her when she had turned sixteen. It was the cross her father had given her mother as a promise of his love.

"Serenity, may I please speak with you?" Standing tall she squared her shoulders. She would not allow him to see her weaknesses.

"It's nice to see you too Duo. What is it you need to speak with me about?" He cringed at the animosity in her voice.

"I've been put in charge of the first regiment. The moment Beryl strikes I am to go out and fight." Once more she averted her gaze upward, forcing a bitter laugh. Throwing her hands to her side in exasperation she looked at him with a frown.

"And what am I supposed to do about that? Am I supposed to care? What difference will this make Duo? Huh? What will it do? You've been gone for nearly two years. You can't come back whenever you like and expect me to accept it!" Angry tears had gathered in her eyes at this point. What did he expect her to do?

Taking her hands in his Duo kissed her knuckles. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind as he looked up at her, his eyes sparkling like pools of liquid amethyst. His braid was as long as she remembered it, his bangs falling unceremoniously into his eyes. Why was it that he suddenly looked so handsome? He was taller than she remembered, much taller. Since he had left her alone in the garden she had begun to expand on the thoughts she had had. She knew in her heart that she cared for him. Much more than she was willing to admit. It frustrated her because it didn't matter. She was engaged and he was a free spirit. He had no ties and was free to roam the universe as he pleased. How could it be that Endymion could have his way yet she could not? It tore her heart apart. And just as she had made her peace Duo had to come back and remind her of her inner demons.

"I have something to say that I have wanted to say for a long time. For years I've been fighting it. Three years ago I realized I couldn't do it anymore. I was just too afraid to say anything." Puzzled she allowed him to caress her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. "I'm in love with you Serenity. I have loved you since the moment we met. I just wanted you to know in case anything happens to me."


	10. Chapter 10

Serenity's jaw had dropped at his confession. Had she heard him right? He loved her? Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She could feel him gently wiping them away. Slowly she began to shake her head and took a step back. Why now? Why couldn't he have told her sooner? It felt as if her heart were shattering as she pulled away. The look in his eyes was almost too much to bear. Wiping at her eyes she leaned her head back to look up.

"Why? Why now?" When she looked at him he had a pained expression upon his face.

"I'm sorry. I just…" He lowered his head. "I couldn't go on another day without you knowing." Serenity slowly fell to her knees in despair.

"You're too late…" A silent sob wracked her body. Kneeling in front of her Duo placed his forehead against hers while taking her hands in his.

"Why is it too late Serenity?" When she looked up at him he wiped away her tears.

"I'm engaged Duo…It's been made final." Duo felt his heart drop into his stomach. Engaged?

"To who?" Shuddering with the effort it took not to cry she forced herself to maintain eye contact.

"Endymion."

"What? But why? When?" Anger and sorrow quelled within his stomach as he heard his brother's name. Why didn't he know about this?

"It was arranged at my birth. Earth would join the Alliance if I would wed the heir of the throne when I became seventeen." Wiping away her tears she sniffled. "I don't want to marry him… I don't love him… It's just not fair." Moving closer Duo sat next her, still caressing the side of her face. Softly he spoke to her, almost afraid to do so.

"Who do you love Serenity?" As he moved closer to her Serenity could feel her heart speeding. Shutting her eyes she spoke moments before his lips met hers.

"I love you Duo." A shiver went down her spine as their lips met in a soul searing kiss.

It was a moment she had often dreamt about yet never dared believe possible. Placing her arms around his neck she allowed him to pull her closer. Looking up into his eyes she placed her hands on either side of his face before he planted several kisses on her face. Brushing his bangs out of his face she kissed his forehead, shuddering when he placed a kiss on her neck. Leaning in close he whispered into her ear.

"I love you will all of my heart, my dearest Serenity." Pulling him close she kissed him once more. For the first time in her life she had everything she could have ever dreamt of.

One Month Later…

"Serenity?" Slightly out of breath Duo ran into the hallway, following a mischievous Serenity to the corridor where they had shared their first kiss. Turning around she pulled him to her, kissing him.

"Welcome home my Prince." Grinning she embraced him, enjoying his warmth.

"It seems like years since I last saw you." Kissing her once more he wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned upon him. Together they slowly walked the hallways, ignorant to the world around them.

"When are you supposed to go back out?" Gravely Duo sighed, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"I have two weeks before we're sent back onto the battlefield." Serenity frowned lightly, pulling away and crossing her arms.

"I don't want you to go back." Duo stopped to look at her, her pain tugging at his heart. "What if…What if you don't come back?" Her breathing was uneven as she struggled not to cry, staring into his eyes. Holding her tightly he planted a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Serenity placed her hands on either side of his face as she shut her eyes, memorizing every detail about him.

"Marry me Serenity." At this her eyes snapped open, shock written clearly in them and upon her face. "Say you'll marry me and we'll go right now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you happy." Smiling she leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him another kiss.

"I'll marry you Duo." Placing their heads together she kissed his nose. "It's all I ever wanted."

Duo was true to his word. The moment she accepted he whisked her away to a church on earth. It was a small church, nothing extravagant. Although it wasn't the wedding she had dreamt of as a child Serenity thought it was even better. She was marrying the man of her dreams and was going to spend the rest of her life with him. After the ceremony Duo took her to an island in the Caribbean that was uninhabited. He had built a home there long ago for himself and wanted to share it with her.

That night, as she lay in his arms, she reveled in the safety she felt. With her head on his shoulder and his arm around her she felt that all she would ever need she had. They were enjoying their time of peace before they eventually had to return to the moon. As he moved to turn onto his side to look at her he watched her blush furiously. She giggled when she saw the blush across his own face and gave him a gentle kiss. Sighing, Duo pulled her close to him. He could feel her playing with his hair and shivered. He'd never allowed anyone to touch his hair before then. She had taken it out of the confines of his braid and now ran her fingers through it. It was nice to have her play with his hair.

"You're so beautiful." Brushing the back of his hand against her cheek he watched her sigh as she shut her eyes. Holding his hand to her face Serenity opened her eyes and blinked back the tears.

"I don't want you to leave Duo. What if you don't come back?" The fear and despair in her voice tore into his heart. Embracing her he felt her bury her face in the crook of his neck. Her tears fell into his hair and onto his skin, reminding him of the reality he faced.

"I promise I'll return to you Serenity. Once this war is over I'll come back. I won't let anyone take you away from me." Gently she pulled away, reaching up around her neck to unclasp her necklace. Taking it off she used a small amount of her power to lengthen the chain that the silver cross hung upon. When it was a decent length she went to clasp it about Duo's neck.

"My father gave this to my mother as a promise of his love. I want you to wear it and remember how much I love you." Once it was around his neck she kissed his nose and returned to her previous position. Duo held up the cross and noted how beautiful it was, carved by hand. Smiling he kissed the top of her head. He then curled his body around hers as she pressed against him. "I love you Serenity." Sniffling as she struggled not to cry she kissed his jaw line.

"I love you too Duo. So, so much." They fell asleep in one another's arms, ignoring the perils of the world around them.


	11. Chapter 11

One More Month Later…

Serenity ran to the courtyard as the shouts and screams of her palace guards rang out around her. Beryl had attacked the palace and destroyed half of her kingdom. Beryl's minions were everywhere, killing even the innocents. Serenity could feel her heart breaking with each body she encountered. Duo was waiting for her in the courtyard, as he'd promised he would be. As she attempted to make her way over to him she suddenly felt a bruising grip upon her arm. She was turned around forcefully to come eye to eye with Endymion. Anger and rage burned within the depths of his midnight eyes, sending a chill down her spine. Something about him was very wrong.

"You foolish slut!" She was shocked as he slapped her across the face. "No one crosses me and gets away with it!"

Duo caught sight of Serenity just as Endymion smacked her. Anger roared up within him as he began to make his way over to his brother, wanting to kill him. Serenity remained in his bruising grip, listening to the curses he hurled at her. Little did she know that Beryl had caught sight of her as well, and knew what she held inside of her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Endymion!" The sounds of battle seemed to suffocate her, drowning her. Suddenly, as she glanced over his shoulder, she saw a form she had prayed she never would. Beryl came towards them out of the ensuing chaos, grinning maliciously.

"You and my brother! I know you're carrying his child!" Serenity's jaw dropped at his statement. There was no way he could have known. When Beryl put her hand upon his shoulder he turned to her in familiarity, further shocking her.

"There's no time Endymion. Kill her now." Her voice was calm and commanding yet deadly all at once. Serenity couldn't believe her ears.

"Endymion, no. You can't be!" Endymion turned to her with a glare that could have killed her on it's own and a sinister smirk.

"Yes dear Princess. I am the mole that you and Queen Selenity have been searching for. Once you're dead this kingdom will be mine and mine alone!" Shoving her away so that she stumbled he drew out his sword and prepared to run her through.

"No!" Serenity watched as Duo ran into his brother's side, knocking him onto the ground. Turning quickly to her he helped her to stand. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She gasped as she caught sight of Beryl running towards them, Endymion's sword in her hand. "Watch out Duo!"

Shoving Duo as quickly as she could she gasped as a stinging sensation spread across her face. Opening her eyes she shook as she reached up a hand to see what had happened. Ahead she could see Beryl and Endymion quarreling over something. As her fingers touched her face she felt blood dripping down the side of her nose and cheek. Duo held her in his arms, comforting her. From the feel of it Beryl had sliced her face from her left eyebrow to her left cheekbone in a diagonal. It hurt more than words could express. The next thing she knew Duo was ripping off his sleeve and wrapping it around her head to keep the blood out of her eye and in an attempt to stop the blood.

"Serenity, are you going to be alright?" She could hear his fear in his voice as she vaguely nodded her head, still in shock.

"Stop Endymion. He's the one who's trying to kill mother and I." Glaring, Duo stood to face his brother who was still arguing with Beryl.

"Endymion! Your fight is with me." Beryl and Endymion turned to him with a glare. Beryl smirked as she extended her hand, giving Endymion his sword.

"You asked for it." As Endymion began to battle Duo, Beryl saw her opportunity and took it gleefully.

While Duo had so nobly gone to fight and protect his Princess he had also left her wide open for an attack. Maneuvering herself around them she came up behind Serenity, ready to put her plan into action. Serenity was standing off to the side, watching the fight as best as she could. The bandage around her eye was already soaked with her blood. Gripping her hair she wrapped her arm around Serenity's neck to keep her from moving or even screaming.

"Endymion! Now!" Before Duo could register what was going on Endymion had already pushed past him. He watched in shock as Endymion plunged his sword into her chest with enough force to make it come out her back. When he withdrew it he threw the sword to the ground laughing haughtily as Beryl released her. Serenity looked down at herself, her mouth slightly open as the blood trailed down the front of her dress.

"Serenity!" Rushing forth he caught her body as she crumpled to the ground. Tears coursed down both of their cheeks as he shakily put a hand to the side of her face.

"I'm so sorry Duo." A rasping sob escaped her as she lay in his arms. Frantically he brushed her bangs out of her eyes as he kissed her.

"Shh, it's going to be alright Serenity. We'll get your mother and you'll be okay." Tears ran down his face as he realized his words held no truth. Softly she shook her head, raising her hand to place it on the side of his face.

"I'm sorry you'll never get to see your child Duo." His eyes widened in shock as he choked back a sob. "Please forgive me…" A pained, watery smile came to her face as her tears made trails on her porcelain skin.

"It's okay, it's okay. I love you so much Serenity." Kissing her once more he gently caressed her face. As she struggled to take another breath he could hear the blood bubbling in her lungs. He allowed a sob to escape as he realized she was slipping away.

"I love you too. And…I guess I'm the one who won't make it through the war." Ruefully she smiled, her eyes dimming. Duo released a cry of anguish as he felt her strength fading.

"No! You can't leave me! I can't live without you!" Yet his cry was too late. "Serenity!"

As her body went limp and her hand fell from his face he began to sob. Cradling her body to his he rocked back and forth, unwilling to face the truth. Behind him Endymion's malicious laughter began to permeate his soul. His rage flared within him, consuming him. Placing Serenity's body on the ground he turned and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. Out the corner of his eye he could see Beryl and Queen Selenity battling. All at once time seemed to stop as Queen Selenity's voice rang out in his head.

"This is my gift to you my young King. I only regret not being able to give you my daughter's hand, as I should have. I never knew of the danger I was putting her in. So here is the completion of your training, the ranking for which you were born. You shall become the Shi no Tenshi, an angel of true importance. I ask that you guard her soul wherever it goes. Accept this offer and defeat those that have betrayed and ruined this time."


	12. Chapter 12

The moment he made the conscious decision to accept her offer he found himself standing over Endymion. A silver scythe was in his hand, towering over his own head. Black, silken robes draped graciously around him, exposing his chest to reveal the cross that Serenity had given him on their wedding night. Ebony wings rose above him as he folded them against his back, casting a dark shadow over him before they sat neatly against his back. Endymion's face was contorted in fear and disbelief as his brother's dark, violet gaze fell upon him. Duo's skin seemed whiter than snow as the shadows of the night played across his face. The cries of war around him seemed to fade as he focused on the task at hand.

"You never should have crossed me brother."

"Wh-who are you?" Duo raised his scythe above his head, his heart void of all emotion except for the pain of loss.

"Your worst nightmare." His voice was low and menacing as he spoke. With one fluid movement he brought his scythe down upon Endymion's prone form, killing him instantly.

"Murderer!" Slowly he turned to see a disgruntled Beryl. "Look what you've done!"

"Don't you dare accuse me of murder when you are the one who has slaughtered hundreds of innocent lives. You attacked the heart of the peace among these planets and have driven your forces to kill the innocents. You have killed the Princess, my one true love. No one shall live once they have betrayed me! I sentence you to death right here, right now!" Beryl's eyes widened in fright.

"No! You're supposed to be a mere myth!" Mockingly he bowed with a smirk, watching as she stumbled backwards.

"Shinigami, at your service." His smirk was quickly replaced with a scowl as he lashed out. In the blink of an eye he had reached Beryl and decapitated the traitorous woman.

The actual battle had stopped soon after Serenity had died, leaving hundreds wounded and even more dead. Panting he stood over her lifeless body, allowing the pain to seep into his heart. The sorrow soon overwhelmed him as he made his way over to Serenity's body. Gazing upon her form he fell beside her, his bloodied scythe falling with a metallic ring. Sobs wracked his body as he held her body in his arms, staining his robes and hands with her blood. Gently he untied the cloth from around her head, another cry escaping him. She was beaten and bruised, signs that she had been fighting at some point during the night. If only he had been by her side he could have stopped it all.

"I'm so sorry Serenity." He brushed her bangs out of her face as he kissed the mark on her forehead. "Please forgive me."

"Shinigami, it's time to go." Turning around he saw the Queen, the Senshi standing battered and bruised behind her.

Each had a solemn, heart-wrenching look upon their face. They were leaning upon one another, their bodies barely able to sustain their life for much longer. When he took in the sight of Sailor Mars he felt his heart go out to her. Tears continued to line her face, no doubt for Endymion. She had never known of his treachery. Her regret for betraying her princess only added to the despair in her heart. Setsuna was the one who had spoken to him, standing beside the Queen. Slowly he stood, not in the least ashamed of his tears as Serenity's blood stained his pale skin.

"Go where?" It was a good question. The Moon Kingdom was in ruins, the palace nearly completely destroyed. Beryl had undoubtedly sent her minions to destroy the other planets as well. That night had been the celebration of Serenity's seventeenth birthday. The night they were going to announce their marriage to the entire Alliance. Instead Beryl had attacked, ruining everything.

"Queen Selenity is going to send us all to the future with the strength she has left. It will be better for us there. Serenity will be able to live there. The only thing is that you can't go to the same time dimension as her, not just yet." They watched as his eyes darkened with despair. "You shall find yourself in her time once you are needed. There will come a day when everything she holds dear is gone and she will need you. While you wait you will have other things you must accomplish in the time you are sent to." Duo knew what she said was true.

Sailor Pluto was the Guardian of the Gates of Time. She knew all that was and had come to pass. Turning his gaze to the blood stained marble beneath his feet he held back the cries that threatened to rip from his throat. A pair of feet came into his vision and he looked up to find Hiiro standing before him. For a moment he was unable to read his friend's expression, as he'd found many times before. Suddenly he found himself in his embrace as his hot tears fell on his skin. Startled, Duo held him in return.

"I'm sorry Duo. I'm so sorry." Tears fell once more from Duo's eyes. A few moments later the two young men turned to face Queen Selenity.

"It is time, my strength is fading. Duo, you and the rest of Earth's Royal guard will be sent to the same dimension. There is no need to fear for loneliness." Her words did little to comfort him. "Protect one another, and know that I love you all."

Duo watched as one by one the remaining members of the Alliance, the fallen members of the Queen's forces, and the royal guard were encased in shimmering bubbles. When he felt the silvery liquid forming at his feet he allowed his body to relax. As he curled into a fetal position inside of the bubble he realized that he had his scythe in his hands. Before sleep claimed him a solitary tear fell from his eyes as he watched Serenity's bubble shoot off into space. It was the last thing he saw and would be a memory that would haunt him for the rest of his life.


End file.
